cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaelige
Fáilte go dtí suíomh nua CBeebies, i nGaeilge! An bhfuil a fhios agat go bhfuil Gaeilge ag Tree Fu Tom anois? Ní amháin go bhfuil Gaeilge ag Tom ach tá dornán eile de na carachtair CBeebies is ansa libh a bhfuil Gaeilge mhaith acu fosta. Is é an leathanach úrnua ‘CBeebies Gaeilge’, atá le fail anseo, an áit is fearr do pháistí a bhfuil Gaeilge acu. Seo áit ar féidir cluichí a imirt agus sult a bhaint as gníomhaíochtaí i nGaeilge. Agus ó tharla go gcruthaíonn CBeebies iad uilig, is féidir leat a bheith cinnte dó go bhfuil an tosaíocht ag an fhoghlaim. Cad é atá againn mar sin? Go Jetters Seo chugaibh Bolta, Cuilí, Lúfar agus Scéimí; ceathrar sárlaochra, Go Jetters sa tóir ar eachtraí úra, a bhfuil cónaí orthu go hard os cionn na scamall, ar maith leo taiscéal chuig áiteanna úra ar fud an Domhain. Faoi stiúir Adhaircín, a bhfuil dúil aige sa dioscó, glacann na Go Jetters le gach misean agus tugann siad faoina gcuid dúshlán trí réiteach fadhbanna, obair foirne agus airgeáin iontacha. I ngach cluiche, cuireann an do-dhuine, An tArdmháistir Tuislí, tuisle i gcríoch-chomhartha nó i ngné gheografach aitheanta, agus is faoi na Go Jetters atá sé gach rud a chur ina cheart. Tá cluichí Go Jetters lán aicsin, grinn, giuirléidí, ceol dioscó agus fíricí spéisiúla tíreolaíochta - a bheidh mar intreoir uathúil, spraíúil do pháistí réamhscoile, ar thíreolaíocht agus ar an domhan thart orainn. Luach oideachasúil Go Jetters: * Foclóir agus eolas geografach a fhorbairt * Pictiúr níos fearr den domhan a shamhlú agus logainmneacha agus gnéithe geografacha an domhain a aithint * Labhairt agus tuiscint níos fearr a bheith acu ar dhaoine agus ar áiteanna éagsúla ar an domhan * A gcuid féin-mhuinín a chothú maidir le cé hiad féin agus a n-áit féin ar an domhan * Meas a bheith acu ar an domhan agus aire a thabhairt don timpeallacht Tree Fu Tom Tabhair cuairt ar ár suíomh Gaeilge de chuid Tree Fu Tom le réimse cluichí corraitheacha a imirt. Sraith eipiciúil ghreannmhar fhantaiseach aicsean-eachtraíochta atá in Tree Fu Tom. Leanann an tsraith na heachtraí iontacha ag buachaill den domhan s’againne a thiontaíonn ina shárlaoch in ‘Treetopolis’ – miondomhan draíochtach i bhfolach i gcrann arsa ag ceann an ghairdín s’aige. Spreagtar an lucht féachana le héirí agus le haithris a dhéanamh ar an ghluaiseacht speisialta ‘Tree Fu’ ag Tom. Cruthaíonn seo ‘Draíocht Domhain Mhóir’. Ar an dóigh seo, déantar laochra den lucht féachana fosta agus cuidíonn siad le Tom an lá a bhuachan! Áiríonn Draíocht an Domhain Mhóir ag Tree Fu Tom seichimh dhea-roghnaithe de ghluaiseachtaí curtha le chéile ag speisialtóirí gluaiseachta. Tá sé seo deartha le cuidiú le páistí bunscileanna tábhachtacha luaile a fhorbairt. Tá súil againn go mbíonn cleachtadh ar na gluaiseachtaí seo ina chuidiú d’achan pháiste chuig alt ar an diospraicse ar GU; do pháistí a bhfuil diospraicsenó aon neamhord comhordaithe fhorásaigh eile orthu fosta. Tree Fu abú! Léim Dhraíochta Tá lúcháir orainn go bhfuil an cluiche ardáin de chuid Tree Fu Tom Léim Dhraíochta ar fáil i nGaeilge fosta. Is cluiche ardáin é Léim Dhraíochta atá simplí agus dúshlánach ag an am chéanna. Bíonn deis ag páistí taisteal tríd an domhan draíochtach sin ‘Treetopolis’ le cuidiú le Tom agus lena chairde. Tuigeann muid go mbaineann na páistí is sine de lucht féachana Cbeebies an sult is mó as Tree Fu Tom, ach ina dhiaidh sin tá an cluiche deartha go cúramach ag Cbeebies le go mbíonn sé chomh cuimsitheach agus is féidir. Is féidir le páistí óga nó páistí le Riachtanais Speisialta Oideachais an imirt a láimhseáil le hidirghníomhú aon-chnaipe más fearr leo (luchóg, spásbharra nó malartú). Lena chois seo is féidir leis na leantóirí is sine Tree Fu tairbhe a bhaint as na míreanna breise (ar nós Sár-Shú Draíochta, an tSár-Sciath agus an Meigea-Mhiaghnéadaitheoir). Is eispéireas sultmhar luachmhar é seo d’achan aoisghrúpa. Tá tuilleadh eolais i mBéarla faoin chluiche {anseo}. Spórt agus cluichí. Thig leat réimse cluichí a imirt anois i nGaeilge, orthu siúd tá ‘Péirí’ agus ‘Folaigh agus Cuardaigh’, le cuid de na carachtair is fearr leat ar nós Zingzillas, Numtums, Nina agus na Neurons, Kerwhizz, Driver Dan, Timmy Time agus Everything's Rosie. Dearadh na cluichí seo uilig agus béim ar an fhoghlaim; foghlaim ar nós scileanna cumarsáide agus litearthachta a fhorbairt, an fholláine agus foghlaim faoin domhan. Déan agus dathaigh Nuair ba mhaith leat agus le do pháiste rud beag suaimhnis, bígí cruthaitheach lenár ngníomhaíochtaí ‘déan agus dathaigh’. Amach anseo Tá sé ar intinn againn a thuilleadh leathanach agus gníomhaíochtaí a chur leis seo sna míonna amach romhainn. Bí ar ais linn ar ball! Welcome to the new Irish language CBeebies page! Tá fáilte romhat! (Welcome!) Did you know that Tree Fu Tom can speak Irish? Not only Tom but many other beloved CBeebies characters are now also fluent in Irish? Our brand new “CBeebies Gaeilge” page, which you can find here, is the place to go for Irish speaking children. This is where you can play games and enjoy lots of activities in the Irish language. And as these are also tailored by CBeebies you can rest assured that everything is made with learning in mind. So what have we got? Go Jetters Meet Kyan, Xuli, Foz and Lars; four adventure-seeking superhero Go Jetters who live high above the clouds, and love to explore new places all around planet Earth. Mentored by a disco-loving unicorn named Ubercorn, the Go Jetters accept any mission and tackle challenges head on through problem-solving, teamwork and amazing inventions. In each game the baddie, Grandmaster Glitch meddles with a famous landmark or geographical feature and it’s up to the Go Jetters to put things right and save the day. Go Jetters games are jam-packed with action, comedy, awesome gadgets, disco music and fascinating geography facts – offering pre-schoolers a unique, fun-filled introduction to geography and the wider world. The educational value of Go Jetters: * Develop geographical vocabulary and knowledge * Better imagine what our Earth looks like, and be able to name some places and geographical features * Talk about and understand the idea of different people and places around the world * Feel more confident about who they are and their place in the world * Respect planet Earth, and care for the environment Tree Fu Tom Visit our Tree Fu Tom website in Irish to play games and to practice your magic moves! Tree Fu Tom is an epic, comedy, fantasy, action-adventure series following the amazing adventures of a young boy from our world called Tom who transforms into a super hero in 'Treetopolis' - an enchanted, miniature world nestled in an ancient tree at the bottom of his garden. The audience is encouraged to get up and copy Tom's special ‘Tree Fu’ moves to help create 'Big World Magic'. In this way, the audience can help Tom to save the day, and be heroes too!Tree Fu Tom’s Big World Magic incorporates carefully selected sequences of movement put together by movement specialists and is designed to help children develop important foundation motor skills. We hope that practising these movements will benefit all children to dyspraxia article on GU, including those with dyspraxia and other developmental coordination disorders. Tree Fu Go! Magic Dash Game We’re also very excited to have the Tree Fu Tom platform game, ‘Magic Dash’ available in Irish too. Magic Dash is a simple, yet challenging and rewarding platform game that allows children to journey across the magical world of Treetopolis and help Tom and his friends. We understand that Tree Fu Tom is probably most enjoyed by the older end of the CBeebies audience, but CBeebies has carefully designed and created the game to be as inclusive as possible to our varied audience. Young children and children with SEN can easily control gameplay with one button interaction if preferred (mouse, spacebar or switch) whilst our older Tree Fu fans can take advantage of the extra elements (like Super Sap, the Super Shield and the Mega Magnetiser) for a fun and rewarding experience for all ages. You can read more about the game in English here. Fun and Games You can now play a variety of different games in Irish from ‘Pairs’ to ‘Hide and Seek’ with some of your favourite characters like Zingzillas, Numtums, Nina and the Neurons, Kerwhizz, Driver Dan and Everything’s Rosie. These games have all been designed with learning in mind from developing communication and numeracy skills to feeling good and finding out about the world. Make and Colour When you and your child want some quiet time, get creative with our make and colour activities. Future plans We hope to add more sites and activities to CBeebies Gaeilge over the coming months so do come back soon! Category:Web Content Category:CBeebies Topics Category:CBeebies Category:Shows